


The Vulcan Under the Bus

by OldSchoolTrekkie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Star Trek References, Star Trek: TOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSchoolTrekkie/pseuds/OldSchoolTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Mr. Spock takes it upon himself to save his Captain - from himself. One shot with a side of crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vulcan Under the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I own any of this or make money off it, I've got a timeshare on Rigel 7 you'll just love.

After the first few months of the five-year mission of the _Enterprise_ , the crewmembers were more or less at ease with each other, and finally felt able to relax and be themselves and share their interests with each other when off duty. Gradually, one by one, the musically inclined brought out their instruments of choice. Singing voices were tentatively tested. Spontaneous jam sessions occasionally broke out in the recreation area.

Nobody could say just how or when it happened, but by the end of that first year, these unplanned outbursts of self-expression had morphed into a regular weekly event. Eventually it was common knowledge, and on any given Friday evening, an assortment of crewmembers would be on hand in the rec deck, eagerly awaiting any performer in need of an audience.

Surprising to anyone who noticed was the undisputable fact that Mr. Spock, the _Enterprise's_ Vulcan First Officer _and_ Science Officer, and widely regarded as cold and emotionless, was in attendance nearly every Friday. On occasion, he would provide accompaniment for Lieutenant Uhura's amazing vocals, his skilled fingers moving easily on the Vulcan lyre. The only time another crewman requested that Spock perform with him, the First Officer had seen no reason to refuse. The original version of the piece, a song from late 20th century Earth, entitled _Barely Breathing_ , had been written for guitar, but Spock was easily able to adapt it for the lyre. This endeavor led Spock to begin his own study of Terran music from that era. He was fascinated by the variety, and set about learning a number of tunes – purely for research purposes, of course. It had _nothing_ whatsoever to do with the fact that his captain also had an interest in music from that time period.

Nobody would ever have suspected the First Officer of any ulterior motive in attending these sessions. _But_ , if Spock knew his _Captain_ – and Mr. Spock did, _indeed_ , know his _Captain_ – then it was only a matter of time _until_ said Captain made an appearance at one of these events.

And, _knowing_ his Captain, it would not be merely as part of the audience.

And again, knowing _his_ Captain, Spock was perfectly aware that James T. Kirk could not carry a tune even if it was in a metaphorical bucket fitted with an anti-grav unit. The First Officer knew it was essential that he be in attendance when this inevitable event happened, and being Spock, of course he was correct.

The _one and only time_ that Spock arrived late (unfortunate, unavoidable circumstances involving subordinates and samples) he entered the rec deck about halfway through a performance by Captain Kirk. He immediately surmised that the recorded accompaniment used by the captain was what had been known as "karaoke" music. Spock had previously concluded that karaoke recordings were for singing performances, but perhaps he had been mistaken. What his Captain was doing would be more accurately described as _speaking_ , and occasionally… _shouting_?

As the Captain plunged toward his very enthusiastic finale, Spock gauged the reaction of the crewmembers in attendance. Approximately 28% were attempting to conceal laughter, while the rest were sitting in what Spock could only describe as abject horror.

" _MISTER TAMBOURINE MAN!"_ yelled James T. Kirk, captain of the starship Enterprise, just as the recording ended. The captain opened his eyes – he'd closed them during the final portion of the song – and looked around at the absolutely silent audience.

Of all the performances Spock had observed, such a reaction had never occurred. As a smattering of polite applause erupted, Jim Kirk excused himself, slunk off the stage and tried not to look like he was running as he fled the room. 

Before anyone had a chance to say or do _anything_ , before another would-be performer worked up the nerve follow in the wake of their captain's _colossal_ embarrassment, Spock – lyre already in hand – strode to the front of the room and did what he was always prepared to do: He fell on his sword. Threw himself under the bus. For his Captain.

Accompanying himself on the Vulcan lyre, Mr. Spock performed one of the old Terran songs he'd recently learned – a rousing ballad. Even though he'd played for them many times, he had never before _sung_ in front of anyone in the _Enterprise_ crew. He sang a story that told of the life and deeds of an admirable little soul who bravely did what needed to be done, even if he was very uncomfortable in doing it and would much rather stay in his comfortable hole in the shire, because in doing so, he would be saving something important to him. To Spock, it seemed the perfect song for the occasion.

When he came to the end of _The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins_ , Mr. Spock took a deep, exaggerated bow, then stood to regard the audience – the hint of a smile in his eyes never quite reaching his lips, and a single eyebrow lifted to his hairline, daring anyone to respond. The stunned audience sat in disbelief for several moments before quietly filing out.

Not one word was ever spoken by any crewmember who had witnessed the evening's performances. None of them were completely sure it had really happened, and if it had…who would believe it?

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this idea was bouncing around my noggin a while, inspired by the obvious. But, if it's not obvious to you, then you must never have seen or heard William Shatner's performance of Mister Tambourine Man, or Leonard Nimoy's The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins. If this is the case, you really must Google them. Watch them, at least twice through. Trust me, just do it. They're really fun in an amazingly bad way.


End file.
